


How many stayed that way?

by Mellaithwen



Series: Artwork [36]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU
Genre: Angst, Art, Fanart, Gen, Illustration, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellaithwen/pseuds/Mellaithwen
Summary: Jason hates it--the glass case--hisshrine. His own suit, strung up like a monument to his failings as a fifteen year old child, and he's sick of it.So he takes a crowbar down into the cave to be done with it once and for all.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: Artwork [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080536
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	How many stayed that way?

**How many stayed that way?**

****

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally drawn for Inktober 2020 day 23; "Glass" as a companion piece to "Loss"


End file.
